Lindon (Biome)
This article is about the biome. For the faction, look here. Lindon 'is the biome where the Elves of Lindon spawn. It is a fair land of green, rolling hills and costal plains. Lindon, along with Rivendell and Lorien, is one of the few realms that Sauron never touched. Lindon is west of the Blue Mountains and east of the Great Sea Belegaer. During the First Age, it was called Ossiriand by the Sindar, and the Laiquendi, along with Beren and Lúthien, lived here. Now, it is the only remnant of the ancient land of Beleriand. Upon entering Lindon you get the achievement "'The Last Fair Realm". The sub-biome Lindon Woodlands generates around the Blue Mountains. Lindon Elves and their structures spawn here. A nice start for good players is to go to the Blue Mountains and then to Lindon, as they both are fairly strong and diverse. Rare giant birch trees spawn in both woodlands and standard Lindon. Of the four Lindon structures that spawn here, the Lindon halls are generally more profitable. However, they are very rare, and it would do one better to search for Lindon smithies instead. Lindon Towers are both rare and devoid of loot. Sub-biomes Lindon Woodlands The Lindon Woodlands 'are one of the only sub-biomes of Lindon. This sub-biome contains greater tree coverage and spawns mostly on the western flanks of the Blue Mountains. Deer can be found in these woodlands. Lindon Woodlands sub-biomes also spawn randomly around the main biome. They contain Oak, Birch, and other trees. Giant birches spawn here as well. In some places, podzol makes up the terrain, and the trees here have a greater density. Tower Hills The most western of the hills of Eriador border the Lindon heartland to the east. These hills are known as the Tower Hills, or 'Emyn Beraid'. They support Elostirion and other white towers. The biome has 3 variants: standard Lindon, light forest and flowers. This provides a lush and only slightly hilly landscape. The area is populated by both Rangers of the North and elves of Lindon. These combined forces prove tough competition for any invading foes. Overall, this sub-biome appears a very comfortable area to settle for the average good aligned player, and can serve as an excellent starting point. Upon entering the Tower Hills you get the achievement "'Emyn Beraid". Lindon Coastline The coastline of Lindon is marked with geological reminders of the devastating War of Wrath that marked the doom of Melkor and Beleriand. This is shown by the presence of barren, sharp rock edges spread along the Lindon coastline. In between these typical rocky shores, the coastline is blessed with beautiful white, sandy beaches, the likes of which may only be found elsewhere in Dor-en-Ernil. Variants * Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. * Forest - A more forested version of the biome. * Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. * Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Hills - A hillier version of the biome. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. * Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. * Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. * Dense Birch Forest - A forest of densely clustered birch trees. * Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. * Aspen Forest - A forest dominated with Aspen trees. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. Structures So far there have been three types of structures unique to the last fair realm. * Lindon Hall - These halls contain food, Barrels of Miruvor, tables, beds for travelers, chests, and s, but are considerably rare. * Lindon Smithy - Smithies containing multiple Elven Forges, two Lindon crafting tables, a regular crafting table, two anvils and two chests filled with loot. A Lindon smith spawns here as well. * Lindon Tower - Awe-inspiring towers that rise from the surrounding terrain. They contain much decoration and many elves, including a Lindon Lord, from whom the warriors of Lindon can be hired. These towers contain High-elven gates. * Lindon Tower (Tower Hills variant) - Version of the Lindon Tower that generates in the Tower Hills. The only difference between the two is that the Tower Hills version is mostly comprised of chalk. * Ranger Camp (Tower Hills only) - Camps for Rangers of the North that randomly spawn in the Tower Hills. They contain 2-4 tents, a Ranger crafting table, Rangers, a wheat farm, and a Ranger Captain of the North. * Lindon House - Elegant homes for Lindon elves. Mobs No Orcs spawn in Lindon, as the High Elves protect it. The Orcs of Mount Gundabad and Angmar can, however, rarely invade it. * Lindon Elves - Elves of the Last Fair Realm east of the Sea. They can be male or female. They inhabit their beautiful, and remarkably accessible Lindon Halls. * Lindon Warriors- Warriors of the realm that protect the land and fight for the Grey Havens against the forces of Sauron. They can be male or female. * Lindon Lords- NPCs from whom you can hire the Elves of Lindon. They spawn in Lindon Towers. * Lindon Smiths - NPCs who will sell you armour and weapons and will buy materials. They spawn in Lindon smithies. * Ranger of the North (Tower Hills only) - Rangers that protect Eriador and the surrounding lands. Rangers can use Gondor Bows at range, iron daggers in close combat, and, when needed, can use their ability to vanish from sight. * Ranger Captain of the North (Tower Hills only) - NPCs from which Rangers of the North can be bought. They spawn in Ranger camps. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but as with Lothlórien and Rivendell, Edhelmir ore spawns here as well, which is needed to make Galvorn ingots, and the Elven portals, so this biome can be quite important for good-aligned players. Vegetation The grass here is a bright green, for upon Lindon there is not the stain of latter days. Birch trees make up most of the fair forests, but beech and oak can also be found, and tall birch trees, too, are found here. Like most realms, willows are found near water. The Lindon Woodlands variant contains even greater tree coverage than the rest of Lindon. Grass and flower growth is average. Gallery Tower of Lindon.jpg|A tower of Lindon. Lindon B27.2 - Tall and Huge Birch - Large Beech.png|A Lindon woodland in beta 27. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Elves Category:High Elves Category:Lindon Category:Good